


Wives in disguise

by Iwassupposedtostudy



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: A & A tries to not laugh for the duration of the evening, Attempt at Humor, Badly written an all but still a joke., Don't know why I'm posting, F/F, One Shot, They think Ann's just a fixer-upper., This is heee at best, This is weird, dinner-party, don't judge this to harshly it's a joke., i am so bad at tagging, spinsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwassupposedtostudy/pseuds/Iwassupposedtostudy
Summary: I don't know... I'm sorry. I was at work, was bored... ringing the church bells till dawn and wrote this one-shot.If I were to explain this, I'd say it's pretty much like a (if not a) crack fiction... just weird and not very well written. But might inspire a laugh or two? - And we all need a little bit more laughter right now, right? - NO? Oops.Anne and Ann are invited to dine at New House with the Priestley's and the rest of the elderly part of Ann's tribe. Things get a bit weird when they start talking of marriage...
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Wives in disguise

It wasn’t often Anne was persuaded to come with Ann to the dinners her tribe of relations sometimes arranged – mainly because at three of them they had tried to set Ann up with a few eligible bachelors whilst they put Anne in the ‘spinster’ category, which frankly was a bit insulting no matter her interests. If anything, having a companion, living with a companion should have put them off it but sadly no. At least Ann’s sister lived in Scotland, so Anne needn’t interact with elderly Mrs Sutherland again. To be fair, Eliza Priestley and her company did have better taste in men than that vulgar woman but still, Anne thought they shouldn’t disrespect her choices by placing her in that situation at all.   
Tonight however, Anne had decided to appease Ann by caving in and agreeing to the dinner at New house with all her nosy relatives – arriving late, and not because Anne wanted an entrance but because it meant that they needed to spend less time there pretending to be only friends – respectable ladies who were exceedingly good friends but nothing more.   
  
“Anne, when we get inside would you please remember to…” Ann began but was interrupted by a loud groan, as Anne threw her head back in the carriage, closing her eyes,   
“Yes, yes, I know - shake their hands politely and do not strangle them to death when introducing a gentleman to you.”   
“I just don’t want you to get in any trouble, dearest.”   
Ann caressed her cheek sweetly and Anne sighed, turning her head to kiss the inside of her wrist quickly pouting,   
“I am going to defend your honour if it becomes necessary though.”   
“That won’t be necessary – I am always a perfect lady.” Ann smirked, sneaking a kiss to the corner of Anne’s lips right before the carriage stopped in front of New house.   
“Well, it’s not you I’m worried about.” Anne muttered, dragging herself up and throwing the door open – leaping out, offering her hand to Ann elegantly before their footman had a chance to assist. Ann placed her delicate hand in hers, stepping out, a bit wary – her family could be quite overbearing at times and, she winched, vulgar. Not that she doubted Anne’s ability to keep up a polite façade – she was the master of deceit; she had the capability to appear the way she wanted them to see her – and was excellent at running rings around them and anyone she met.   
“Brace yourself.” Anne teased, and her breath tickled Ann’s ear making her shiver, but Ann rolled her eyes chuckling quietly at her wife’s impish smile,   
“Shush you or I’m going to accept whoever they’ve prepared for me!”   
“Ah, good, nay excellent – for I have always wanted to be called on to duel a man… to death. It’s a good thing I always bring my sword with me in the carriage.” Anne winked and Ann nudged her discreetly,  
“Not really?”   
“Mm…” Anne shrugged her shoulders, saying neither yes nor no, as the Priestley’s footman opened the door for them.   
  
The dinner guests were in the drawing room mingling with each other – waiting for dinner to be announced when Anne and Ann came inside the hall. They could hear joyous laughter and loud talking up until they came into the doorway and everyone stopped whatever they were doing for a second as they regarded them.   
“Ann! How lovely to see you again!” Mrs. Priestley cried delighted, moving over to take Ann’s hand between hers, and as if on cue everyone returned to their conversations.   
Ann, a little overwhelmed by the excitement with which Mrs. Priestley greeted her stuttered,   
“Um, it’s been too long. Thanks for having us!”   
Mrs Priestley’s wide smile turned into a grimace as she barely graced Anne with a look,   
“Miss Lister, how kind of you to join us this evening.”   
“The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Priestley. What a delightful party you’ve gathered.” Anne smiled charmingly, presenting herself in the absolute best way she could, stretching her own hand out to take hers and Eliza Priestley had to offer her hand – after all it would look extremely rude not to. Ann glanced up at her wife with a proud smile – she couldn’t help it, there was no other she would rather have by her side. Anne on the other hand observed the room – trying to find the man they had possibly invited to try and charm her wife. Well, Anne wouldn’t leave her side all evening so good luck to that fellow she thought almost huffing aloud. Deep in that thought, and observance Anne was surprised to find that Ann was no longer beside her but in the mixture of people mingling. Anne went over to the party, her pulse slightly faster than normal – they unnerved sometimes because it seemed as though they all waited for her to slip up so that they could once and for all tear Anne Lister down and rid themselves of her.   
“Miss Lister.” Jeremiah Rawson acknowledged her as she came and she gave a nod,   
“Mr. Rawson, how do you do?”   
Anne tried to seem at ease and to own all her usual confidence, but she was distracted with looking after Ann and besides, what did you small talk of with a man who had stolen your property, been called out for it and then had to pay you an enormous amount of money for it? It wasn’t an ideal social situation to be in when one tried to be polite and at best behaviour.  
“I am well, thank you, Miss Lister. How… um, how are things progressing with, eh with the renovations?” Jeremiah asked, stumbling over words and looking to say the least – nervous.   
“Everything is on track and there’ve been no hiccups yet.” Anne replied him courtly, looking about herself to find an escape route, but Jeremiah stepped nearer,   
“I wanted to apologise to you in person, Miss Lister – I know my brother… I…”   
“Mm, I hardly think that’s a conversation for a dinner party.” Anne cut him off, ending his agony and hers – she’d rather not have any other of their relatives jump into that delicate discussion though she was pleased, of course, that he wanted to apologise for the trespass.   
“No. I beg your pardon, Miss Lister…” Jeremiah began but if he wanted to have said any more, he couldn’t for his mother had spotted Anne and ploughed through the people to get to her.   
“Miss Lister! – I haven’t seen you in ages, where have you been off to this time?” Elderly Mrs. Rawson cried when she finally made it to her.   
“Mrs Rawson.” Anne threw the woman a warm smile, taking her hand in hers,   
“I have merely been busy with the estate. I was in York though a fortnight ago.”   
“And you didn’t take, Miss Walker with you?” Mrs. Rawson wondered with a look that made Anne arch her eyebrow slightly, weighing on her feet,   
“No, I was only gone for a couple of days to sort a few things out. Ann was comfortably at home with my sister and my Aunt.”   
“Well, well, Miss Lister, Miss Walker seems to have blossomed under your influence.” Mrs. Rawson continued, glancing briefly over at Ann who stood speaking to Mrs. Edwards and her Aunt Ann, and Anne smiled,   
“Yes, though I’d argue she’s done most of that work alone, but I believe travelling does a great deal with the soul - It helps with confidence.”   
“Mm, there are many things that helps you… develop confidence.” Mrs. Rawson mused and a wrinkle appeared on Anne’s forehead though she tried not to let any expression show on her face – she wondered if she was reading into it or if Mrs. Rawson actually meant to hint to their relationship, in any case the woman gossiped enough about it with other people.   
“Dinner is served!” Mrs. Priestley called out over the room, and Anne almost breathed a sigh of relief – hurrying across the room to walk with Ann into the dining hall, pleased to see there was no gentleman in sight as of yet.   
The table was decorated to impress, and Anne stood herself next to Ann, ready to sit down when Mrs. Priestley came over,  
“Oh, Ann, you’re over here.”   
“But couldn’t I...” Ann began but Mrs. Priestley held up her hand, silencing her, her lips tightly pursed together,   
“You can’t sit next to your companion. This is a dinner party. You’re supposed to converse with other people.”   
Ann closed her mouth – there was no use arguing, and she turned her eyes to meet Anne’s briefly, showing all the disappointment she felt at needing to leave her wife. Luckily the other seat was just across the table and they sat facing each other. Instead of Ann next to her, Anne was joined by Mrs Rawson at which she shared an exasperated look with Ann.  
“Please be seated.” Mrs. Priestley gestured with her hands and they all sat down to the table.   
Anne flattened her skirt out as she sat down, keeping her eyes on Ann who smiled back at her, mouthing,   
“Stop staring.”   
“Why?” Anne mimed back amused, and Ann rolled her eyes,   
“Odd.”   
“Don’t care.” Anne winked and Ann shook her head discreetly, turning her eyes to Mrs. Edwards who sat on her right. Anne’s attention was called for by Mrs. Rawson on her side and she was forced to focus her attentiveness on her for the time being.   
  
About half-way through the dinner after a million stolen glances on her wife, who weren’t for once seated next to an eligible bachelor but next to her cousin, Mr Priestley and Mrs. Edwards. She had little interest in Mrs. Rawson and Mr. Edwards to her sides but made herself pleasant enough. After all Anne’s intent with going to the party was to spend time with her wife and it was hard when she was engrossed in the conversations across the table. Anne knew she was aware of her, she would once in a while tease her with a look of mirth which brightened her eyes beautifully, and though it was kind of good fun to secretly flirt with her wife in a room full of people, Anne grew bored of the looks and her own company and started to think that she might just sneak her foot under the table to touch Ann’s. The table weren’t too wide, and it could be done with much elegance – and discretion – no one would know unless they had a peek under the table.   
Anne smoothly continued to listen and take part in a rather tedious discussion of the state of the muddy roads leading up to Lightcliffe, whilst she stretched her foot out under the table finding Ann’s foot, running her foot against her ankle slowly – trying to get her attention but Ann continued talking calmly with those next to her and Anne frowned – she had expected a little bit of a reaction. Stubbornly Anne pressed her foot a little harder to Ann’s leg, but Ann showed nothing on her face. What a tease, Anne thought frustrated, letting her eyes move to glare at her neighbour, Mrs. Edwards who took up all of Ann’s attention. The woman looked positively constipated and Anne almost sneered, but then her heart stopped in her chest, and her eyes widened as she realised, horrified, that the foot, she was touching under the table weren’t Ann’s. Ann gazed at her concerned at her sudden paleness, and Anne slowly removed her foot setting it down awkwardly, raising her glass of wine to mask her mortification.   
“You alright?” Ann mimed, not wanting to draw attention to themselves, and Anne grimaced in reply, shaking her head, standing her glass down after swallowing a mouthful. Ann’s forehead scrunched and she twisted in her seat slightly as if trying to find an excuse to leave her seat and check up on her suddenly pale wife. Mrs. Edwards was however, glaring at her husband and Anne breathed a sigh of relief for now – she would know when she confronted him later. Anne might need to feign an excuse – pretend it was a tic of some sort or that it was an accident – It were after all… and in any case, Anne wanted home, this was mortifying beyond what she was capable to deal with at the moment. She was too tired for this and if Mrs Edwards spoke up about it when they took tea whilst the men drank and smoked, and Mrs. Priestley started shouting that they were playing with ‘fire’ and such things again – she wouldn’t put it past herself that she might punch the woman in the nose to shut her up.   
  
When dinner eventually was over, they moved back into the drawing room and the sexes separated as the men left them to drink brandy and smoke cigars whilst they drank tea. Anne rolled her eyes behind the back of the leaving men, she didn’t particularly like that division. She would’ve rather, and especially tonight, have a brandy than a cup of tea. The one good thing about moving over to the drawing room though, was the fact that Anne was once more reunited with her wife. Anne sank down in the seat next to her on the sofa, touching her hand briefly,   
“I missed you.” Anne mumbled in her ear, and Ann bit her lip, and without turning to her replied her amused,   
“It’s only been an hour, and I was right across from you all the time.”   
“Mm, it felt like an eternity. I want home so that I might…” Anne murmured, and Ann had to fight back a laugh, but her eyes sparkled with humour,   
“Mm… oh and what happened? Before at the table.”   
“Oh, I might have accidently caressed Mrs. Edwards foot with mine under the table.” Anne said barely moving her lips, wary that someone should overhear them. Ann’s hand flew up to her mouth as she coughed to mask her laughter and tears sprung at the corner of her eyes from keeping it in. Anne ran her fingers over her forehead, massaging it gently, she was rather embarrassed about it, and worried that it might cause them problems later.   
“Tea?” Mrs. Priestley called for their attention and they nodded politely,   
“Thank you.” Anne accepted the cup from her and turned her focus back to the whole room.   
“I always enjoy it when the men leave and it’s just us ladies.” Mrs. Rawson declared and the other ladies murmured in agreement,   
“Yes, oh they can be so tiresome sometimes.” Mrs. Stansfield Rawson nodded, and then Mrs. Edwards’s eyes turned to Ann,   
“Some days I do find myself wondering if you didn’t do the right thing not to marry.”   
Ann’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline and she straightened her back – normally her relatives were on her about marrying at every possible turn, all but competing against each other to see who would be able to secure her a match and remove her from Miss Lister.   
“Well, I…”   
“Of course, I would never do without my children – no, and to be called a spinster – not that there is anything wrong with it.” Mrs. Edwards said with a pitiful smile directed at them both.   
Anne shared a look with Ann – ‘spinster’, so that’s why they hadn’t tried to set her up tonight, they had finally decided she was off market, and at only thirty-two.   
“It is a pity though, Ann, you would have had such lovely children.” Mrs. Priestley cried and Ann frowned, but before she had managed to say a word the other ladies jumped in and expressed their sympathy too for her – for being childless and unmarried. Anne just stared at them in disbelief – it was incredibly impolite of them to talk that way to Ann, ambush her when she was a guest at the party.   
“Not everyone is bound for that life, so there’s no reason for pity. I mean, we might not have children, but we are blessed in so many other ways – we see the world – experience it through travelling and so on. We have a rich life together and I’d argue we were fortunate.” Anne cut in-between their outcries and they stilled and all but glared at her with hatred burning behind their eyes. Anne wasn’t much moved by it though for her own sake but for Ann’s.   
“Just like **_some_** have the **_misfortune_** of being led **_astray_** by **_people_** who are up to no good! - **_Miss Lister_** , do you never feel guilty about not fulfilling your duty as a woman?” Mrs. Stansfield Rawson spouted at her and Anne didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, because the fact that they thought that to be the only way for a woman to ‘fulfil her duty’ was just plain sad.   
“Led astray? I have never felt inclined to have children nor marry any man I’ve met. I am content with my way of living life, and I take care of my people – that’s my calling.”   
“It’s so wretched, for there are just so many things that’s lost upon you.” Mrs. Priestley ignored Anne and turned to Ann instead, knowing there was no point in irking Miss Lister.   
“Well, I don’t think so!” Ann replied huffing like a stroppy teenager, well annoyed with the way the talked to her and about her – it was insulting to say the least.   
“Oh, my dear, you cannot begin to understand what joy motherhood is!” Mrs. Stansfield Rawson retorted passionately, preaching to the choir on her side who all nodded enthusiastically, and Anne wanted to shout of frustration but remained silent, knowing Ann would only suffer more if she did.   
“Not to mention the joys that can be found in the connection with one’s husband.” Mrs. Rawson added, with a vulgar grin. And Anne brought her hand up and bit into it to keep from laughter. Ann was completely conscious of her, though she kept her eyes forward, fearing that if she did look at her wife she might begin to giggle uncontrollably,   
“Oh, eh, no I’m quite content with Anne.”   
Anne’s throat was tensing as she tried to press her snickers down, and Ann glanced at her, winking inconspicuously.   
“Not that type of connection, dear.” Mrs. Rawson patronised her, but Ann still smiled wide,   
“I don’t think there’s anything that could be offered to me that Anne doesn’t already give. She’s always on top… of keeping me happy.”   
Anne was turning red at this point, staring mostly at the floor, eyes misted with tears from the laughter that threatened to escape any minute now.   
“No, Ann, they mean…” Mrs. Priestley trailed of mortified,   
“Oh come Eliza, they are both spinsters – no need to keep them in the dark as if they were young maidens.” Mrs. Rawson reproached the red-faced woman at which point Anne dug her own nails into her wrist to stop herself from bursting with the absurdity and hilarity of it all.   
“Miss Lister, you must understand what we mean, didn’t you study anatomy in Paris?” Mrs. Stansfield Rawson said reluctantly, she didn’t like talking to Anne any more than she had to.   
“Eh, yes.” Anne managed to say without letting any laughter spill, though she was alarmingly red in the face, which the other women mistook for embarrassment.   
“I dissected a man once. He was dead. Obviously.”   
“Then surely you must know what is lost upon you.” Mrs. Rawson said in a sad voice that made Anne’s chest clench painfully at the restrained laughter - it was so bizarre and quite the miracle that she managed to keep a serious façade.  
“Mm, as I said – it’s never been on the cards for me; freedom is far too precious.”   
“Have you ever considered joining a nunnery?” Mrs. Edwards asked then completely sombre and Anne heard her wife giggle quietly into her hand,   
“No, firstly I am I fear too much of an Anglican to justify that life – and secondly I enjoy travelling the world – sitting idle within four walls wouldn’t do it for me.”   
“But Ann, dear – if you wanted, we could set you up with a gentleman – you’ve still got some time before your childbearing days are over. After all, think of what beautiful children you would have and to be mistress of your own household.” Mrs. Rawson offered Ann with much pity and she smiled wide,   
“Ah, thank you but I am really determined not to marry, I am happy living with Anne, travelling – seeing the world. No gentleman could ever persuade me to matrimony. That life just isn’t for me.”

“I fear you will regret this when you’re older – a companionship is, forgive me, not the same as a marriage – the nearness of a husband is far greater than you understand, and it saddens me that you shall never experience that.” Mrs. Edwards said, reaching a hand to touch Ann’s showing all her sympathy for her, and Anne shared a brief amused look with her wife who were near tears from holding her laughter in, only they thought she was upset.   
“There is still time, Ann.” Aunt Ann affirmed her niece and the blonde bit her lip holding her laughter in whilst composing herself,   
“Really, do not distress yourself on my behalf. It’s wholly unnecessary. I’ve got Anne, and I need no one else.”   
“Mm. You’ve really got our Ann under your spell, Miss Lister.” Mrs. Priestley eyed Anne, well dry and Anne only smiled ever so politely,   
“Oh? - I think it’s rather me who’s under hers.”  
Mrs. Rawson had only managed to open her mouth again when Anne ran over her completely,   
“But I do feel I need to point out that I think it’s a bit ill-mannered to question Ann’s choices in a room full of people at a dinner party. Despite what you believe to be right – you should respect her choices. It’s fairly unchristian of you to try and tempt Ann into an unwanted union using the marital bed as bait and I implore you to end this ridiculous discussion.”   
Anne putting her foot down did put a strain on the whole mood in the room and everyone but Ann, became uncomfortable and quiet at being called out as vulgar and especially so because it was Anne doing it.   
  
The party didn’t recover from that, and the rest of the evening was rather awkward but at least Mrs. Edwards didn’t raise the question of who had touched her foot during dinner for which Anne was grateful. And It was absolute heaven when the night was over, and they entered their carriage.   
“I thought I was going to die when they asked you if you’d considered becoming a nun.” Ann managed to pant between her chuckles as soon as the door closed behind them.   
“That’s what you’re thinking off!? They tried to get you to marry a man by tempting you with sex!”  
“I do feel bad for them – they have no idea what they’re missing!” Ann wheezed, leaning unto Anne’s shoulder, her stomach cramping from laughter, Anne eyed her amused, laughing too, kissing the top of her head,  
“I am sorry I put an end to the merriment though – It’s just… I don’t like it when they are constantly at your throat about everything.”   
“Don’t be – I am happy they stopped, it was getting out of hand and tiresome. Had they pushed a little further I might’ve said things.”  
“Things?” Anne repeated with a mischievous smirk, and Ann grinned,   
“Hm, _things_ – of _kisses_ and _Italy_ \- ”   
Anne placed her hand on Ann’s thigh, throwing her a killer smile,  
“Are you too tired or can I persuade you to do _things_?”   
Ann flushed, well excited, biting her lip, nodding,   
“You do realise that you are now tempting me with the marital bed…”   
“Well, I’m your wife, that’s my duty. It’s our duty. They, however, tried to tempt you to cheat on me.”   
“You don’t have to look like that – I wouldn’t ever!”   
But Anne stared out of the window insistently for minutes on end, ignoring her wife only to spite her a little.   
Eventually, when they were almost home, Ann nudged her wife in the cramped space,  
“Anne?”  
Anne turned around with a smirk and grabbed her by the chin, to pull her in for a kiss when the carriage halted, and they had to pull away. Anne groaned annoyed when she stood to open the door and Ann laughed at her sulky expression following her out and inside Shibden.   
“Did you enjoy yourselves?” Marian asked, appearing in the hall, and Anne glared at her sister,   
“Well, apparently, I should consider becoming a nun and Ann, should consider having children.”   
Anne stalked upstairs without another word, and Marian shifted her eyes from her sister’s disappearing back to Ann, raising an eyebrow, pointing her finger at the ceiling,   
“What’s happened? What’s with her?”   
“Anne’s just being a tad overdramatic.” Ann replied, waving her hand dismissively, and Marian chortled,   
“And what else is new!”   
“True! But I should probably go upstairs and do my duty, or she might be livid.” Ann told Marian apologetic and the woman held her hands up,   
“Rather you than me, Ann.”   
“Eh…” Ann shut her mouth, resisting a disgusted grimace and nodded instead,   
“Goodnight.”   
“Night, Ann.” Marian called after her, returning to the sitting room to continue with her embroidery.   
  
“What happened with you? What’s wrong?” Ann wondered as she came inside the bedroom, and Anne turned around, confusing Ann with the widest grin,   
“I was being clever.”   
“How?” Ann crossed her arms, staring at her wife, and Anne gestured to her,

“Well, you’re here, and we only arrived back home less than five minutes ago.”   
“M-hm?”   
“I pretended to lose my temper to be able to storm up here, knowing you would be excused upstairs to deal with me and thus we may...”  
“Ah, just kiss me!” Ann groaned, and Anne made her way over in seconds flat, pushing Ann up against the door for a good snog – she’d been wanting to do that all night.   
“I love you!” Ann panted between kisses and Anne smirked,   
“I love me too.”   
“Anne! Why must you always be like this!” Ann protested, pushing Anne away from her,   
“It was a jest! – Of course, I love you!” Anne whined, trying to kiss her again but Ann held her hands firmly against Anne’s chest, and her head turned from her,   
“No, you ruined the moment.”   
“Surely you care enough about me to…”   
“You were the one who said, ‘I love me too’.” Ann argued, and Anne sighed,   
“Please! – I’ve been dying to kiss you all night.”   
“Go snog a mirror.” Ann huffed, pushing past her wife, leaving her for her own room to dress for bed.   
  
Anne was still fully dressed when Ann came back inside Anne’s bedroom and the brunette looked up at her, and Ann’s heart tugged a little at the sight of her pleading dark eyes, but she made no effort to resume whatever it was they were doing before.   
“Night.” Ann told her as she slipped under the covers on the other side, and Anne glared at her, crossing her arms,   
“I said I was sorry!”   
“You never said sorry.” Ann mumbled into her pillow, eyes closed, and Anne climbed up on the bed properly, leaning her face down next to hers,   
“Is it too late to say I’m sorry?”   
“Anne.” Ann groaned, shaking her head to make her go away, but Anne kept her face up in hers, peppering the side of her face with wet kisses, mumbling,  
“I’m sorry.”   
Ann twisted, pulling the cover tighter around herself but Anne turned her by the shoulder, standing on her knees over her,   
“Ann.”   
It was really hard trying to resist her wife when she kissed her so deliciously, and when her hands distracted her from her intent to ignore her.   
“Do you want me to stop?” Anne asked, eying her intently and Ann finally opened her eyes,   
“No.”   
“I love you, Adney.”   
“You should – I gave up having ‘beautiful children’ for you.” Ann sighed, and Anne kissed her hard, laughing, biting Ann’s lip gently,   
“Hey, I gave up being a nun!”   
“Do you think that other women live like us? As companions in spinsterhood but really they’re just secretly married.” Ann wondered aloud, staring up into her wife’s dark sparkling eyes,   
“Wives in disguise.” Anne laughed, brushing hair out of Ann’s eyes, kissing her brow,   
“Do you though?” Ann pressed, holding her face between her hands, to stop her lips from brushing against hers for just one moment.   
“Mm. Certainly. I think there are plenty of spinsters who are like us. Maybe not married though.”   
“How would we…”  
Anne silenced Ann’s thought with a kiss, that eventually led to more pleasurable _things._  
Needless to say they never left their duties undone. 

**The End.**

  
  
(And again I'm sorry for all the time you just wasted HAHA... eh. The next one will be better - I promise!) 


End file.
